


Kissing Merlin

by tehfanglyfish



Series: Fun With Ficlets [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: But Not Bad Embarassment, Canon Era, Deviates From Canon, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Especially When There's A Pleasant Distraction, Established Relationship, Gwaine Is Smug, Humor, I Have Let Leon Off Easy For Too Long, Kissing, M/M, Sir Leon Suffers Yet Again, Sometimes We Lose Track Of Our Surroundings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: Arthur finds that kissing Merlin is the very best thing in the entire world, and now that he’s allowed to, he plans to make up for lost time, even if it leads to some awkward encounters.





	Kissing Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, not my franchise, no monies for me.

Kissing Merlin had to be the very best thing in the entire world.

It didn’t matter when, where, or how – short pecks stolen in castle corridors, gentle goodnight kisses, or passionate necking sessions. Arthur loved it all. And now that he was finally, after a decade of pining, allowed to kiss Merlin whenever he wanted, Arthur had every intention of making up for lost time.

Take right now, for instance. Merlin had been walking past Arthur, his usual allure compounded by the fact that he’d left off his neckerchief that morning. Clearly that was an invitation if Arthur had ever seen one. How could he possibly resist pulling Merlin onto his lap and kissing him senseless? To expect Arthur to do anything else would be completely unreasonable and possibly cruel.

Merlin certainly had no complaints. In fact, he seemed quite taken with Arthur’s idea, threading his fingers through the king’s hair, encouraging him on as the whole affair became far more open-mouthed and messy. Arthur relaxed into it, closing his eyes to block out any distractions from the sensation of Merlin in his arms.

In spite of his tight hold on Merlin, keeping their bodies flush, he felt Merlin trying to get closer, shifting his thighs as best he could in an attempt to straddle the king.

Damn this chair, thought Arthur, as Merlin’s efforts were hindered. Arthur had always found this particular piece of furniture to be constraining, but never as much as at the present moment.

Still, maybe they could make it work if Arthur repositioned himself slightly to the right and then…

“My lord,” Leon’s voice cut into Arthur’s thoughts. He tried to ignore it.

“I… um… I hate to interrupt, but…” Leon continued, his tone growing panicked.

“Here, let me,” Gwaine said, cutting off Leon. “Oi! Princess! You’ve got petitioners waiting. Save your throne room fantasies for after working hours.”

Oh gods. He had forgotten about petitions.

Slowly, Arthur opened one eye, then the other. Merlin had hidden his face in Arthur’s shoulder, giving the king a clear view of the silent room. Assembled before him were his knights, along with about three dozen stunned petitioners waiting to have their cases heard.

“I… um… apologize for the delay,” Arthur choked out. “I was… um… consulting with my advisor on magical affairs.”

“You were making magic alright,” he heard Gwaine whisper.

Gwaine was a dear friend and an excellent knight – it was a shame that Arthur was going to have to kill him.

Merlin still hadn’t made a move to leave. Arthur imagined he was frozen with mortification.

How to proceed? He could listen to petitions with Merlin on his lap. That would make the whole affair far more pleasant and…

Ah. Leon had apparently called for reinforcements, as just at that moment Gaius burst through the throne room doors.

“I got here as soon as I could. I turned my back for one minute to tend to some herbs and he snuck out.”

Rapidly striding across the room, Gaius yanked Merlin off of Arthur with a force surprising for someone his age.

“Stupid besotted fools in love,” the physician muttered, as he dragged Merlin toward the door. “I’ll keep Merlin with me for the rest of the day, Sir Leon. Do your best to watch after the king. The infatuation should calm down in a few weeks, but we’ll have to keep an eye on them until it does.”

“So! Petitions!” Leon called in an overly cheery voice, a forced smile plastered on his face.

As the villagers in front of him began telling their sides of an inheritance dispute involving a goat, Arthur let his mind wander. Gwaine had made a good point regarding the throne room and its potential uses. Arthur would have to tell Merlin about this one idea where they could…

A forceful nudge against his shoulder pulled him back to the task at hand. Gwaine smirked knowingly, as if reading Arthur’s thoughts.

Then again, the king’s chambers were an excellent alternative to the throne room. The furniture was more comfortable, there were many plausible reasons to stay there for hours, and the door had a lock.

Arthur sighed and tried to focus on petitions. Best to just get through it. His days might belong to service and duty, but his nights, well, those were for reserved for Merlin alone.


End file.
